Louis Litt Likes Gingers
by gingerkitten2784
Summary: Wrote this a while back (Season 2?), after Harvey was kicked out of his office for a short time. Am clearing out old docs and decided to post this here before deleting the file. Louis x OC, subplot of Harvey x Donna. Related to another story I wrote: "So Glad To Have You Back". May or may not write more. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Headed back to the office, after a long lunch, Louis Litt enters an elevator and hits the button for the 50th floor. Just as the doors start to close, an arm stops them. The doors re-open, and a curvy redhead steps in. Dressed in a low-cut black mini-dress, fishnet stockings and shiny black boots, she is weighed down with bags and cases. She has multiple instruments fastened to one another on her back. When she has everything in the elevator car, she smiles at Louis.

"Hi. Could you please hit the button for floor 50?"

"Already done."

"Oh. Brilliant. Thanks!"

He looks at the woman for a moment.

 _Even without the bags and instruments, she doesn't fit in here. What possible business could she have at a firm like Pearson Hardman?_

"Um. So, I gotta ask. What's with all the stuff?"

"Hmm? Oh." She looks around at the pile, as if seeing it for the first time. "A friend of mine works here. He says the vibe in his office is all wrong; asked me to come up with some people and do a 'musical exorcism'."

 _Oh great, one of those New Age weirdos._

"A what?"

"Sorta like - private concert meets feng shui. My friend had to switch offices with someone, though it only lasted a few days. Thing is, the guy who had the office has REALLY bad taste in music. We're talking soft rock, smooth jazz, Celine Dion. Ullgh." the woman shudders and pulls a face. "Terrible stuff. The 'exorcism' should get rid of the polluting influence of the bad music, and fix the vibe. It sounds crazy, but it makes people feel better."

Louis feels out of his element talking to this woman. He's sure she's playing some kind of angle, but has no idea what. Confused by both the woman, and the conversation, he decides it can't hurt to keep talking to her. If he does, something may eventually make sense.

"It does sound a bit crazy. Is it a common thing? I mean, do you do a lot of these?"

She cracks a smile. "No, not a lot. It's really only for the extremely rich, or the extremely nerdy. Fortunately, my friend is both."

The elevator dings and the doors open to the 50th floor.

"Oh. Here we are! It was really nice talking to you." the woman says to Louis.

"Well, you have a lot of stuff here, can I help?"

"If you want to. I certainly won't say no."

Louis picks up a few bags and holds the elevator doors open while the redhead walks out.

 _She's certainly smiling at me a lot. Women never smile at me like that. What is her deal?_

"So, who is your rich, nerdy friend?"

"His name is Harvey Specter. He's some kind of high-powered lawyer. You know him?"

 _Somehow, that figures._

"Yeah, we've worked together once or twice. You know, big cases, where I needed a good second chair. How do you know him?"

"I studied jazz composition with his dad for a few years, before coming here. Harvey helped me get settled when I moved to the city."

"How nice. Sounds just like him - helpful. His office is right at the corner here."

"Oh, that's great. Thank you so much." she says, dropping things in a pile by Donna's desk. "By the way, I'm Kitty. What's your name?"

"Louis. Louis Litt."

"Well, Louis Litt - " she leans in and plants a kiss on his cheek "thanks for your help. I really appreciate it."

"Uh. Yeah. No problem." he responds, nervously.

"You should come by later, if you have the chance." she says, biting her lower lip and twirling a tendril of copper-colored hair.

"Yeah, I - uh - I'd like that. See you later." he says, then turns to head for his office.

Behind him, he can hear Harvey and Kitty talking:

"Did you just kiss Louis on the cheek?"

"Mhmm, he helped me carry all this stuff from the elevator. Seems like a really nice guy; kinda nervous, but very nice."

"Nice? You sure we're talking about the same Louis? Ouch."

Kitty had punched him in the arm.

"He's a lot nicer than you, asshole."

Louis walks back to his office with a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

While Kitty unpacks her gear, Harvey looks over a settlement offer. He reads a sentence. He reads it again. He reads it a third time. Finally, he gives up and reaches for his cell phone.

 _'File room? 15 mns?' he types, and hits send. A moment later, he receives a response._

 _'Not funny. Besides, I'm busy.'_

Harvey looks out his door, and starts typing another message.

 _'I can see you. You're looking at throw pillows` online.'_

 _'Like I said. Busy.'_

He puts down the phone, and tries to concentrate on the settlement offer once more. Since 'the incident' with Donna a few weeks ago, things have been - different. Everything work related remains the same, but she doesn't act as playful as usual. Outside of the office, they hardly talk.

 _I'll take a walk, maybe that can clear my head._

While putting on his coat, Harvey calls over to Kitty.

"I'm going for coffee, you want anything?"

Still hunched over a small soundboard, scowling at a bundle of multi-colored wires, she raises a large Nalgene bottle filled with an oddly colored liquid.

"Ah. Well, enjoy your...stuff. I'll be back in a bit."

He walks out of the office, and stops by Donna's desk.

"Going for coffee. Skim Double Shot Mocha Latte with Whip?"

"Sure."

"Kitty's still in there doing her thing."

"Fine."

"You going to come hear them tonight? I know she'd love to have you."

"Yeah."

"That blue one with the fringe looks nice." he says, pointing at a pillow on Donna's screen.

"Tacky."

"Alright. Back in a few."

She doesn't look up until Harvey is a few yards away. She feels bad for not making eye contact, or even talking to him; but it's hard enough to keep from jumping him when he's in his office. Face to face, she's got no chance.

 _I really need to do something about this._

 _At least I get a nice view when he walks away._

 _Oh, fuck it._

Donna takes a deep breath and reaches for her phone.

She types: 'Going home 6 to get changed & come back w/ booze. Downbeat 9, right?'

Send.

The reply comes immediately: _'Right. Thanks, beautiful. Let me know if you want some company.'_

She smiles widely, and then looks around to make sure none of her co-workers noticed.


	3. Chapter 3

8:30 rolls around. Louis sits his office, poring over a stack of financial documents, unaware that he has sat in the same spot for three hours. The sound of amplified instruments warming up breaks his attention. He looks up and sees Harvey and Donna walking down the hall laughing and talking; both loaded down with canvas shopping bags full of alcohol.

 _Somebody started their Friday night a bit early._ He checks his watch. _OK, not that early._

Louis looks back at the documents and decides that the rest of his work can wait until Monday. After a moment's thought, he leaves his office and takes the long route to Harvey's. As he approaches, Kitty walks out with another musician. She spots Louis quickly, and waves him over. On his approach, he catches the tail end of their conversation.

"...So everybody has a set list. I guess we're ready to go. See you back here in 15 for a final sound check?" she asks.

The man nods, and heads back into the office.

"Am I too early?" Louis asks.

"Not by much. We have downbeat in 30. How was your afternoon?"

"Uneventful. Yourself?"

"I had to set up the sound equipment. Things got interesting." Kitty said, with a self-deprecating eye roll.

"I'm sure you did just fine. Um, since you have a bit of time, would you like to grab a quick coffee, or something?"

"I'd love to. But -"

She holds up her Nalgene bottle and smiles awkwardly.

"What is that?" Louis asks with a grimace.

"Short answer: Hippie food. I decided to do this macrobiotic cleanse thing, to help my voice. So far, it seem like bullshit. Don't ask me what's in it. I don't even want to know."

"Oh. Sorry."

"I could really go for some fresh air though."

"I know just the place. Come with me."

Louis offers his arm. Kitty takes it, and they walk in step toward the elevators.


End file.
